


Purposeful

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Purposeful

They were mundane movements. But not on her.

Plenty of men and women around him did the same things day in and day out.

Yet he was sitting here across from her unable to unglue his eyes from her. It was fairly obvious, even to him, that she liked him. And he liked her too, so nothing was keeping anything from happening between them except fear. Fear of what? He didn’t even know. 

As he tried desperately to keep his eyes on his paperwork, she sat at her desk chewing delicately on the end of her pen. Occasionally, she wrap her lips around it. Sometimes she would drag it along her lips like a lipstick. Either way it made his mind jump to very obvious places that made his body react in a way that was definitely not appropriate in the workplace. On top of chewing on her pen, she tended to cross and uncross her legs very deliberately. It was painstakingly slow. If she happened to be wearing pants that day, then he found himself wondering about the skin underneath. If she was wearing a skirt, it was even worse. The flimsy material of her skirt would ride up her thighs as she lifted one over the other, her legs rubbing gently against each other. It drove him wild. Truly distracting on a level he’d never experienced before. 

With a deep breath, he forced his gaze back down on the papers in front of him, but that didn’t do anything to stop the raging thoughts and the raging something else going on behind the desk. 

One more time, he found himself glancing up just as she uncrossed her legs, the right calf sliding down the front of her left leg in such a languid, silky fashion that he would swear she was doing it on purpose. When she got up a few minutes later, he decided to stop kidding himself and got up to follow her. He had to say something. Maybe she wanted a relationship, maybe she didn’t, maybe she wanted friends with benefits. He had no clue. All he wanted was for this racing in his head to stop. “Hey Spence,” she said excitedly when she realized he was right behind her. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” he replied, obviously lying. “I just have a question for you. Are you trying to kill me?” He tried laughing it off and hoped it sounded more easy going than it felt. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she laughed. “What are you talking about?”

“The way you chew your pen and cross and uncross your legs. It’s driving me crazy,” he spat out. 

Just as she stopped in her tracks, her lips curled up into a smile. “Why Spence, I never knew how you felt about me.”

“Really?” 

“No,” she giggled. “I knew. I just didn’t know whether you’d want to pursue anything…you know, because of the fact that we work together and we’re friends first, so I never said anything about it. I can’t deny I knew what I was doing though.”

“With your legs? So you do that on purpose?”

“Yea,” she said guilty but with no trace of guilt on her lips. “Didn’t know about the pen thing though. Good to know. Great way to torture you, especially when you lick your lips every five seconds.”

“I do?”

“All the time. Drives me nuts.”

Well, if it drove her nuts that probably meant she was thinking about his lips being in a particular area. All of a sudden, he felt his mind wandering again. “So to be clear, we’re both sexually frustrated with each other?”

“Apparently.”

“Should we do something about it?” He asked.

Finally, they approached the ladies room. “Maybe tonight after work?”

“Today’s going to be a long day,” he sighed, chuckling as he glanced down her body once more. 

“Damn straight.”

——

They’d taken separate cars back to Y/N’s place after work and each mile felt like a 1,000, but ten minutes after leaving the Bureau they arrived in front of her complex. “Can we hurry upstairs please?” He asked. “Because I’m starting to get to a point where keeping myself from getting an erection is getting really hard…pun intended.”

She snorted and turned her back against the door, pushing it open with her behind, which she noticed really wasn’t helping him. “So I shouldn’t tell you that the entire time I was driving, I was driving with one hand so I could touch myself with the other?” 

Spencer swallowed hard and rushed up the stairs before her, reaching back to grab her hand. “That was rude,” he laughed.

“What?” She asked indignantly. “Now I’m all ready because I can tell you right now this first one isn’t going to be slow and sensual.”

No. It definitely wasn’t.

Shakily, she fiddled with the keys before getting them into the lock to push the door open. Before he could even close it, he lifted her up by the backs of her thighs and backed her up against the door, his length straining against his pants to search for her heat. She arched into him, leaning her back into the now-closed door, which croaked under their combined desperation. “So Spence, how about you show me how crazy I make you? I’m dying to know.”

“Gladly,” he mumbled, his voice deep and needy. Reaching his hand under her skirt, he slipped her panties to the side and touched her, reveling in the way her eyes fluttered closed. She was already so wet and it was for him. That was something he couldn’t comprehend. As he slipped her finger up and down her slit, she groaned, hips shaking and arching further into him. 

Both thought they were in control, but neither truly was. She pushed back against him and slipped off his hips, shimmying her skirt down and onto the floor before reaching for his belt and pulling it free of its loops. 

Underneath his shirt, he could feel the sweat start to form, making his clothes cling to his skin. It was too close for comfort but he was already too far gone to care. Before he buried himself inside and truly lost all control, he crouched down and lifted her skirt, tonguing her sex and pressing it against her clit. The way she shook, whimpering before she breathed his name - it made him wonder how he ever thought he had any control. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

“Mmmm. Now get up here and kiss me.”

As he rose, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue, her desperation, fed by his own as he arched into her dying to get closer. “I’m sorry this isn’t going to be very romantic the way I imagined it,” he said breathless as he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. 

“You imagined it?” She craned her neck back and brought his mouth to it. She’d imagined it too.

Spencer’s tongue darted out against the expanse of skin below her ear feeling satisfied with himself when he heard her moan. “Yes. But I think the longer I waited to say something the more desperate I got hence my inability to keep from doing this, right here and now.” With her pinned against the wall, he grabbed his length and placed it at her entrance, sliding in gently but swiftly. “Oh fuck.”

As the entire world around them faded into the background, Y/N gave herself over to the shaking, shivering, all-encompassing sensations he wrought. She clung to him as he thrust into her, her nails digging small crescent-shaped indents in his skin. “Oh my god, Spence. Please don’t stop.”

He had no plans to. With each thrust, he knocked her hips into the wall behind her, filling the room with only the sounds of the creaking wood and their own labored, desperate breaths. “I’m gonna come, Spence,” she cried, her hand reaching back and scraping against the door frame. “Holy hell. Please.”

Spencer buried his head into her neck and picked up his pace, crying out as he spilled himself inside her. As the waves of pleasure subsided, he cradled her by the small of her back and watched as she came with his name on her lips. “Oh my fuck,” he laughed.

“Oh my fuck indeed. Bedroom?”

They were sweaty and out of breath and weak in the knees but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t get enough. He wondered if it was possible to. “Absolutely. We’re going to keep doing this until we collapse in each other’s arms.”

She smiled into him as he walked them inside. “That could be a while.”


End file.
